cawfandomcom-20200216-history
New Age Wrestling
New Age Wrestling popped into the CAW scene in 2009 with a match that debuted Sub Zero and Larry It. The match would also be announced as part of the NAW World Heavyweight Title Tournament. The real owner of this league, Danny Jackpot has never made an on screen appearance and never has made a onscreen owner for NAW as of yet. Its not a very known league yet and is recorded on a No Mercy R.O.M. using hacks and cheats to unlock everything for the game. Lately its been using multiple games. NAW in 2010 became a multiple territory league with NAW North and NAW South. After NAW's short time of closed, NAW Returned as to a single branded show. NAW would also be added to the inception of The Vivianverse, A shared continuity amongst leagues. You can find classic NAW currently at http://www.youtube.com/user/DJackExtras How NAW begun New Age Wrestling was created once a league that Danny Jackpot had named FCW(Forum Championship Wrestling) ended due to lack of popularity and lack of entertainment Danny had gotten from recording it. NAW features stars such as Mr Kennedy, Sub Zero, Larry It, and The Joker. Developing CAW Organization DCO was opened up by NAW on November 29th 2009. Its a developing league for Original CAW talent that haven't been able to make breaks in the big time. Unfortunately this wasn't much of the success Danny Jackpot looked for and DCO folded on February 3rd, 2010. WEDF opened it back up later on though and is currently alive today as a DCO for the WEDF. For more information go to the CAW Wikia for DCO. Link with New-WWE Burb who has been on NAW Staff almost since the gecko of NAW and owner of New-WWE opted to return New-WWE the CAW fed. As to opposed the Efed which Danny Jackpot also owned with Burb. It wants much shock when NAW and New-WWE decided to team up and link with each other on October 30th of 2009. This is what many say had started the relationship and the soon to be founded, Vivianverse. NAW North & NAW South It was announced on March 6th, 2010; that NAW North will be run off the current NAW roster and titles, other then the "ACWL" Title, and still be the same league ran by Danny Jackpot. NAW South will be ran by Spriter and be made of a new roster. With the "ACWL" World Title being brought as their World belt and the NAW Television Title coming back to their show. The brand split would end on June 9th when NAW went under for a while. NAW South would be revised as a Fantasy CAW League by Danny Jackpot in February of 2012 but close after three episodes. Carter, owner of WCW would also own NAW South for a short while. Death and Rebirth of NAW New Age Wrestling would end on June 9th 2010. NAW North would come back after a little over a month to come back as the original NAW. However NAW South would move on and be renamed Outer Limit Wrestling. OLW would close but NAW would continue on with NAW Voltage and a "ACWL Takeover" storyline. "Spriter" Era On May 24th 2011, Danny Jackpot would hand NAW over to Spriter due to technical problems on the behalf of Danny Jackpot. When these technical problems are solved, Danny Jackpot will be able to reclaim ownership of NAW. They would both finally continue to record NAW, With Spriter recording the NAW King of the World and Danny doing webmatches. The Spriter era would seem to have ended when Danny Jackpot seemed to have taken recording back over after the King of the World but after the New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble. Death of NAW The final moments of NAW history is very blurry, with changing of ownerships and everything. Carter, owner of WCW, was the final owner of the original NAW. Though his time with the show was very short. NAW's final life line was really kept alive due to NAW Static's recorded by Biff Andreas. NAW is officially recognized as defunct on June 24th 2012. New-NAW New-NAW would become the later sequel to this CAW league. This time Danny Jackpot and Biff Andreas have taken control of this league and it is advertised as it being back to when NAW was best, the first year. NAW Championships *NAW World Heavyweight Championship (Final Champ: Chris Johansen) *ACWL World Heavyweight Championship (Final Champ under NAW Banner: Biff Andreas) *NAW Intercontinental Championship (Final Champ: Matt Eichorn) *NAW Television Championship (Final Champ: Evan O'Shea *NAW Tornado Tag Team Championships (Final Champs: Steven Raden & Andrew Liana) *NAW Extreme Championship (Title was given to NESE before NAW ended) * NAW Hardcore Championship: (Title would switch owners multiple time before NAW ended) NAW Accomplishments NAW True Emperor Tournament 2009: Pornoman NAW Contract in the Case Holders: Chris Johansen (2nd), Larry It (1st) (NAW South) King of the Hill 2010: Shawn Michaels NAW King of the World 2011: Chris Johansen The list of NAW Triple Crown Champions. NAW Pay Per Views *'Season 1' **NAW Anarchy **NAW Vendetta **NAW Emperor Rule **NAW All Or Nothing **NAW International Invasion **NAW New Found Glory **NAW Hardcore Impulse **NAW Reckless Rebirth **NAW Presents CAW Battlefield (Along with other CAW Leagues) **NAW Destruction Zone **NAW South Timeless Turmoil **NAW North Full Potential *'Season 1 (Along with New-WWE)' **New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble **New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania IV **New-WWE/NAW Night of Champions *'Season 2' **NAW Anarchy Anniversary 2010 **NAW North Vendetta II **NAW South Violent Encounter **NAW North Emperor Rule II (Did not happen due to a NAW closure.) **NAW Final Countdown *'Season 2 (Along with New-WWE)' **New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 4 **New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania VIII **New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 5 NAW's Shows: *NAW Voltage (Aired 15 Episodes) *NAW Static (Aired 4 Episodes) *NAW Webmatch (1 match show that can happen randomly at any time) *NAW North (During the original brand split and ran by Danny) *NAW South (During the original brand split and ran by Spriter but would soon close. soon brought back and given to Carter) *''NAW Mayhem'' (Aired 20 Episodes) *''NAW Warzone'' (Aired 10 Episodes) *''NAW Showdown'' (Aired 15 episodes) *''NAW Hardcore Madness'' (Recorded by Danny Jackpot and other people that were fans, Making this a very interactive fan show.) *''Classic NAW'' (Shows past NAW matches that were lost due to uncontrollable circumstances) *''NAW DCO Specials'' (Webmatch between 2 Original Superstars not signed to CAW, Tribute to original DCO.) Games NAW Has Used WWF No Mercy - Nintendo 64 WWF Raw - Xbox WWE Smackdown Shut Your Mouth - Play Station 2 WWE Smackdown Here Comes the Pain - Play Station 2 WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 - Play Station 3 WWF Wrestlemania 2000 - Nintendo 64 WWE Day of Reckoning - Nintendo Gamecube WCW/nWo Revenge - Nintendo 64 Def Jam: Fight for NY - Play Station 2 Legends of Wrestling II - Nintendo Gamecube WWE Smackdown vs Raw (2005) - Play Station 2 WWE Raw 2 - Xbox WWF Attitude - Nintendo 64 ECW Hardcore Revolution - Nintendo 64 WWF Road to Wrestlemania - Gameboy Advance WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 - Play Station 2 WWE Road to WrestleMania X8 - Gameboy Advance WWE Survivor Series - Gameboy Advance WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006 - Play Station 2 WWF Smackdown 2 - Play Station 1 WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007 - Play Station 2 WWE Day of Reckoning 2 - Nintendo Gamecube Super Smash Brothers Brawl - Nintendo Wii WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2010 - Xbox 360 WCW vs. nWo: World Tour - Nintendo 64 Wrestling MPire - PC TWC4 Fight! '''- PC '''Legends of Wrestlemania - Xbox 360 WWF Wrestlemania - SNES WWF Warzone - Nintendo 64 WCW Backstage Assault - Nintendo 64 Super Smash Brothers Melee - Nintendo Gamecube Fire Pro Wrestling Returns - Play Station 2 WWF Raw - Sega Genesis WWF Royal Rumble - Sega Genesis WWF Super Wrestlemanaia - Sega Genesis WCW Superbrawl - SNES Virtual Pro Wrestling - Nintendo 64 Street Fighter Flash - PC WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2011 - Xbox 360 UFC Undisputed 2010 - Xbox 360 WWE' 12 - Xbox 360 NAW 's Impact in CAW *NAW is the first known caw league to have an Inferno Match on WWF No Mercy *NAW is the first known caw league to have an Electric Pool Scaffold Deathmatch *NAW is the first known caw league to use multiple Gameboy Advance Wrestling games. *NAW is the first to use Smackdown vs Raw 2010 counting towards their show's storyline. *NAW is the first in CAW to use the Scramble match. *NAW is the first CAW league to hold a World Championship in a Scramble Match. *NAW and New-WWE held the most world titles defended (5) in a single PPV. (New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble) *NAW originated the idea to document a year/season of results on a Caw Wikia page NAW's Awards *'Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week' **NAW South Showdown 12 (May 30th - June 5th 2010) **NAW North Warzone 11 (June 6th - June 12th 2010) **NAW Mayhem 18 (July 31st - August 7th 2010) **NAW Mayhem 20 (August 14th - August 21st 2010) Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:CAW Leagues Category:Featured Articles